A PROMESSA
by HALL ZONE
Summary: HImeko tem uma vida normal até que alguem aparecesse em sua vida.Uma promessa feita em meio a uma eterna despedida.Poderão Himeko e Chikane vencer o destino? shoujo ai Tá avisado.


Para Himeko as primeiras semanas como universitária estavam sendo ótimos. Além do excelente emprego de meio período numa revista de moda de fama considerável, tudo estava em seu devido lugar. Em pouco menos de um mês ela conseguira equilibrar a Universidade de Fotografia e o emprego que ocupava o resto do dia deixando a noite livre para descanso, passeios e etc.

A vida de Himeko não era tão corrida como a de Mako que trocou os dormitórios da Universidade (ela cursava medicina) por um apartamento próprio. Como a despesa era alta demais Mako e Himeko resolveram dividir o apartamento. Ele era de tamanho médio, bem localizado, num dos melhores bairros residenciais da classe média. Era ótimo viver ali. O passado ficou para trás, a antiga escola e os sentimentos de Ogami que não puderam ser correspondidos por Himeko. Ela não pode explicar muito bem o motivo da recusa, mas ainda sim recusou.

Apesar da vida equilibrada e dos bons ventos que sopravam Himeko sentia que faltava algo, uma parte dela?Talvez.

"_... Eu estarei com você novamente, espere por mim"_

A PROMESSA

Hoje está um dia incrivelmente claro não dava impressão que o tempo do reinado do sol já estava próximo. Himeko estava cansada o trabalho tinha sido exaustivo, ela caminhava muito pensativa em poucos dias tinha de apresentar um book na faculdade e no trabalho teria de cobrir dois desfiles que iriam acontecer nas próximas duas semanas.

-"Eu deveria saber que eles iriam me mandar cobrir os desfiles noturnos"

Tantas coisas se passavam pela cabeça da jovem fotógrafa, mas não por muito tempo. Himeko reparou numa jovem de cabelos azulados que caminhava em sua direção, vestida com um leve vestido branco que realçava os azuis dos cabelos. Himeko sentiu seu coração doer de uma felicidade inexplicável. Os livros que carrega escaparam de suas mãos enquanto ela sentiu o corpo tremer:

-Você está bem?Deixe-me ajudar – disse a desconhecida ao pegar os livros e levar Himeko até a calçada já que Himeko estava parada no meio da rua

- Você está bem?

-Ah?Eu estou bem... Bem.

-Tem certeza?Parece muito abalada... Por que não se senta e descansa um pouco?

-Não, tudo está bem. Obrigada por me ajudar –respondeu Himeko um pouco envergonhada –Só estou um pouco cansada. È melhor eu ir logo para casa.

Himeko queria dar esse acontecimento por encerrado, mas

- Poderia dizer onde posso tomar um bom refresco?Eu sou nova aqui

A jovem fotógrafa percebeu que era o mínimo que podia fazer para retribuir o favor que a desconhecida havia feito. E assim sendo Himeko levou a desconhecida a uma pequena praça que ficava em frente a uma lanchonete, presenteadas com uma bela sombra de árvore as duas se sentaram dividindo o silêncio incomodo para a fotógrafa.

"_**Quando te escuto dizer "obrigado"**_

_**Meu coração dói por alguma razão**_

_** Como o feitiço que ainda não foi lançado**_

_** Uma dor apenas ardente "**_

- Faz muito tempo que moro fora do país não me lembro de muita coisa deixei o país quando criança. Faz pouco tempo que voltei.

- Entendo. Aqui é um bom lugar.

- Qual é o seu nome?

- Kurusugawa Himeko - respondeu meio sem jeito.

- Himemiya Chikane.

"_**Sempre que eu desejei acreditei em você"**_

-Tókio é bem movimentada não é?

- Faz muito tempo que moro fora, mas um estranho dia acordei com a idéia fixa que eu tinha de vir até aqui. Atravessei meio mundo e cá estou sem saber o motivo. Coisa estranha.

- E você sabe por que está me dizendo tudo isso?

- Outro mistério.

Quando a moça sorrio Himeko escondeu seu constrangimento com toda a vontade do mundo. Tava estampado em seu rosto um tipo de vergonha incomum

- Você está bem?

- Estou... Estou – respondeu Himeko – Tá calor não é?

- Um pouco quente.

- Himemiya sama

- Por Deus não seja tão formal já me basta os outros na universidade. Chikane está bom, você pode me chamar assim.

- Todos são formais?

- Acho que é por causa da minha família. Himeko não seja como os outros, sim?

A jovem fotógrafa sentiu algo familiar no som das palavras de Chikane. Himeko sentiu sua cabeça mergulhar numa confusão profunda que ela de imediato teve uma tontura forte. Chikane foi rápida em segurá-la entre seus braços num abraço franco, os olhares das duas se encontraram por poucos segundos que pareceram uma eternidade inteira

- Chikane chan...

A última coisa que Himeko viu antes de perder os sentidos foi o olhar amedrontado de Chikane.

"_Será você? O viajante que chegou a tempo de curar as minhas feridas, de me guiar para o sol... De caminhar comigo esta estrada até o fim dos tempos. Será você que brilha no escuro como o fogo? A eternidade no céu ao entardecer encarando a manhã de olhos nos olhos Será você a pessoa que dividiria esta vida comigo? Que mergulharia no mar comigo? Será você, a pessoa que já teve o bastante do sofrimento e não deseja mais sentir a vergonha? Será você, cujo amor é como uma flor que precisa de chuva? Para lavar o sentimento de dor Que, às vezes, pode levar a prisão do medo? Será você, a pessoa para caminhar comigo num jardim de estrelas?"  
_

_**Continua...**_


End file.
